The Farewell Gift
by mikan-kawaii-sakura
Summary: the academy 6b students is going to graduate. mr.narumi told the students to give a present before they go home and never see each other again. full summary inside.


I hope you enjoy reading and please review…. It only contains 1 chapter.

Full summary:

Mikan and her friends are going to graduate from the Alice academy. Narumi is deciding to celebrate a farewell party and told the students to give their friends farewell gift. The students have to give the gift not to their own pick but Narumi force them to pick others. Mikan, hotaru, ruka and Natsume secretly trade their 'force-by-Narumi' pick. Can they do that?

**My farewell gift to you**

**Mikan Sakura: 50% genius and 50% dense. Long, hazel and silky hair. Admire to Natsume.**

**Hotaru Imai: more cold than before but not toward Mikan. Can get what she wanted.**

**Natsume Hyuuga: more feeling toward Mikan. A 100% feeling of shyness to confess to her. **

**Ruka Nogi: have a feeling toward Hotaru but not strong enough to confess**

**The others: still the same **

**(**Thursday**)At the classroom**

After the exam done, the others teacher not minding to teach again because all the syllabuses are done. They going to marks the papers all day and the students are waiting for the result. Meanwhile with the 6B, their classroom teacher, Narumi sensei is taking attendance.

Narumi: hotaru imai?

Hotaru: …

Narumi: I take that as a yes. Sumire shouda?

Sumire: here (waving like a maniac)

Narumi: okay then…Nonoko ogasawara?

Nonoko: attend

Narumi: Anna umenomiya

Anna: attend

Narumi: last but not least. Mikan Sakura?

Sumire: that baka desu girl is absent. Not to mention the exam is finish. She's lazy. Mwuhahahahahahah

Then, **baka baka baka**

Sumire: itai.. Hotaru-Chan I thought we were best friend for forever

Hotaru: shut up slug. In your dream, brat. _My one and only best friend is Mikan and my only admire is ru- what the heck I'm talking about._

Anna and Nonoko: maybe Mikan-Chan is …

**At Mikan room.**

Mikan: kkkyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

The school is shaking hard. 

**At the classroom:**

All the students: there she goes again…

**At Mikan room**

Oh no, oh boy, oh no, oh boy... I'm late again!

Mikan quickly get bath, brush her hair and change to her uniform. Then she runs as fast as she could to her classroom.

**At the classroom**

Mikan: gomenasai I'm late, Narumi- sensei. gomen… (Bow 3 xs)

Narumi: (smile) daijoubu. You can sit now mikan-chan.

Mikan: arigatou gozaimasu, sensei.

While Mikan is walking to her seat, she greet some of her friends included Natsume.

Mikan: ohayou anna-chan, Nonoko-Chan, hotaru-Chan, permy… ohayou yuu-kun, koko-kun, kitsu-kun, ruka-pyon, pervert.

Then she sits.

Natsume: _ohayou, ichigo-kara_. Hn

Narumi: now minna, I have very important news to tell you.

Student 1: you're going to marry with misaki-sensei?

Student 2: you're pregnant?

Student 3: you're going to go to Hawaii for your honeymoon?

Student 4: there is festival?

Narumi: no, no, no and yes.

Student 1, 2 and 3 give glare to the student 4 which is kokoro.

Student 1, 2 and 3: you read his/her mind right?

Student 4: well, I hate to guess.

Narumi: now focus on me, minna-san.

Everyone give him a weird look and ask what?

Narumi: the important news is that two weeks time, it's Saturday , you will be having a farewell feast and student should give their farewell gift on Friday, one day before you'll leave. You'll departing to your home after the feast.

Sumire: yay! If that the case I will give my greatest gift to _**my **_Natsume-kun__and_** my **_ruka-kun.

Natsume and ruka: _ yuck, eww, disgusting, ugly hag, gross, dirty. Who wanted a gift from an ugly brat like you? I only wanted a gift from Mikan- /hotaru- wait… why the heck is I thinking of that ichigo-kara/ blackmailer… I must be out of my mind. Snap out of it Natsume/ ruka._

Anna: I wanted to give to misaki sensei

Nonoko: me too

Yuu and kokoro: _oww maaann… I wanted to give to you, my dear Nonoko/ Anna._

Narumi: back to my topic-

Students: you mean _our _topic.

Narumi: okay fine,_ our _topic. I don't want you to give your gift by your own pick.

Students: how evil/ cruel / rude!!!

Narumi: it's not that what I, meant.

Students: so what _do you _mean?

Narumi: I mean is… we make this feast more fun. 'Cause you're not going to see each other anymore but some of you may be. So I suggest that you write your name on a piece of paper then you fold it or crumple it. Then you put it inside my box which I'll bring it tomorrow. After that you have to unfold it to reveal the names. I'll give you these two weeks all free period to decide or buy your pick a present. The teachers are not minding to teaches you because they're busy marking too. So, I'll leave there.

After the last word, narumi leave the room and the student start to make noisy sound and some of them do chit chat and gossip. Anna and Nonoko go to Mikan' table and same to hotaru.

Anna: mikan-chan, ogenki desu ka?

Mikan look up and saw Anna, Nonoko and hotaru.

Mikan: umm? I'm fine. Arigatou.

Nonoko: who do you think you'll get?

Mikan: I don't know (rubbing her eyes)

Hotaru: why are you like this, baka?

Mikan: I'm just not having a good sleep that's all.

Hotaru: hmm… (Walk back to her seat)

Anna: Nonoko and I are planning to go to the central town. Do you wanted to join?

Mikan: no. arigatou. I'm just going back to the dorm and get some sleep.

Nonoko: hai….

Anna and Nonoko: ja ne! Mikan-chan...

Mikan: JA…

**(**Friday **) the next day.**

Mikan woke up pretty early. She, as usual do her daily routines. Then straight away go outside and walking slowly like touring around the school. Then she stop at the Sakura tree. She sit at the tree trunk then started to sing: (you are my love –tsubasa chronicles—sakura ver.-)

___**Ame ni nureta hohowa**__**  
**____**Namida no nioi ga shita**__**  
**____**Yasashii manazashi no tabibito**__****_

___**Shizuka ni hibiiteru**__**  
**____**Natsukashii ongaku**__**  
**____**Omoidasenai kioku samayou**__****_

___**Yume wa tobidatsu no**__**  
**____**Chiisana tsubasa de**__**  
**____**Omoi no kienai basho made**__**  
**____**Futari de tooi umi o**__**  
**____**Sora o koete**__****_

___**Kurai yoru no naka de**__**  
**____**Watashi o terashiteru**__**  
**____**Yasashii manazashi no **__**  
**____**Anata ni aitai**__**  
**_

Natsume:_whose voice is that? It's beautiful and calm._

Mikan then close her eyes for few minutes to enjoy the peace moment. Then she heard some footstep.

Mikan: huh? Who's there?

Then there is wind blows.

Natsume: it's just me, polka.

Mikan: YOU PERVERT!!!

Natsume: hn. _You're the one that shows me._

After that, there is long silence. Mikan forgot her temper toward Natsume.

Mikan: hey Natsume, can I ask you something?

Natsume: _yes _no.

Mikan: why is that?

Natsume: Hn

Mikan: well I'm going to ask you whether you want to hear or not, reply or not.

Natsume: tch, baka.

Mikan: why is that you are cold? Don't you think that you is lonely?

Natsume: to tell you the truth, baka, it's my business.

Mikan: I know. *sigh* I'm going to take a walk. Ja, Natsume- kun.

Natsume: tch . _ja mikan_

Mikan then walk around the school. Until then yuu, called out her name.

Yuu: oooiiiiii, sakura-san… wait up.

Mikan turn around.

Mikan: linchou, hai, what's up?

Yuu: don't you want to participate on the giving the farewell gift?

Mikan: of couse I do, doushite?

Yuu: you forgot to give sensei you paper…

Mikan: oh yeah! Now I remembered. Arigatou, let's get going, shall we, linchou?

Yuu: hai.

Mikan and yuu go to their classroom. While they're walking on their way, they keep telling each story, jokes and even gossip. After few minutes, they already reached their destination.

Anna and Nonoko: mikan- chan hurry up!

Mikan: hai, hai, hai.

After mikan finish writing her name. she follows narumi's instruction. She folded the paper nicely and gently put it inside the box near narumi.

Narumi: now, minna-san. You can rest for a second until I finish shuffling the paper.

Narumi lift the box then he dance with it, in other word he shake the box. All the student sweat drop.

Narumi: okay now. My dear students, you can line up in front of me and take turn to pick the folded or crumpling paper piece.

All students: excuse _us… _we were already 18. We don't need to line up.

Narumi: hai, hai. Just take turn. Once you got the paper, you read it quickly then keep it as a secret. Do not ever tell anyone who do you got. Understood?

All students: hai!

Then all the students taking paper from the box. this is just for you to know: (- got)

Sumire – kitsu

Anna – kokoro

Nonoko – yuu

Hotaru – Natsume

Mikan – hotaru

Kitsu – anna

Kokoro – Nonoko

Yuu – sumire

Ruka- mikan

Natsume - ruka

**(**Saturday**) one week more to go.**Mikan was invited to central town by anna and Nonoko . mikan as usual, she bought a box of fluff puff. Then they go to a store which sold very beautiful dresses and accessories. Mikan didn't bought anything from that store only Anna and Nonoko do. Then mikan decided to stay and wait outside while the twin busy choosing.

Mikan: guys, maybe I should just wait for you outside. Is that alright?

Anna and Nonoko: hai, Mikan-chan.

Then mikan headed outside and walk around and she stop until she saw a Sakura tree.

Mikan: I think I better rest for a while.

She sit at the tree trunk. Then gazing at the beautiful blue sky.

Mikan: I wish, I really wish that I could fly to the sky.

Mikan then close her eyes, talk to her self and it did, somebody behind the tree replies it.

Mikan: as I walk to my classroom, I slip, I ask myself, WHY?

A man: oh baby, you shouldn't have cry…

Mikan: _who is that? Maybe I should continue…_ what if I said "I'll fly to the sky"

A man: I would say "there be no goodbye"

Mikan: now you're freaking to death out. Who are you?

A man: find out your self.

Mikan: _this man is total mystery. Maybe he's….._

Mikan search behind the tree, but there's no one.

Mikan: okay…. This is weird. I am do not talking to myself.

A man: of course you're not. You're talking to me right?

Mikan: tell me who are you?

A man: tell me first.

Mikan: hai, hai, hai… nani?

A man: who do you got from the pick?

Mikan: aaahhh I see. So you're from 6B… well, naru-sensei said that we should keep it secret so I can't tell you.

Mikan: oi???

Then there is no reply. Mikan start to sing a song: (lucky opposite gender- you know what I mean-)

_Mikan: do you hear me talking to you _

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my! Baby I'm trtying_

At this time mikan shock.

_a man: girl I hear you in my dream_

_I hear you whisper across the sea _

_Keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life get's hard_

Mikan take a deep breathe

_Both: lucky I'm love with my/a best friend/stranger_

_Lucky we have been where we have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again _

_Ooh oooh oooh_

_Mikan: they don't know how long it takes (man: it takes)_

_both: waiting for love like this _

_mikan:Every time we say good bye (man: good bye)_

_both:I wish we had one more kiss _

_I'll wait for you_

_I promise you_

_I wait …._

Then there is loud crash.

THUD!

Mikan: huh?! (closing her eyes.)

A man: itai… (rubbing his sore butt)

Mikan and the man open their eyes. The hazel orb met the crimson. They both gasp.

Mikan: kyaaaa! Natsu-

Then Natsume cover mikan's mouth by his hand. 

Natsume: shut your big mouth, polka.

mikan: mmmm mmmmm mmmm mm mmmm mmm MMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mikan try to shout but can't. then she bite natsume's hand.

Natsume: itai!!!

Mikan: heeeelllllpppp!!!! Someone is trying to rape me!!!!

Natsume has no choice but to shut her loud mouth. He press his lips toward mikan's. mikan eyes widen. Then mikan break the kiss, she stands up and walk backward. 

Mikan: Natsume you… you evil!

Natsume: gomen, pol-

Before he could continue, mikan already gone. 

Natsume: _gomenasai mikan… (walk away)_

Mikan then run back to the store to find Anna and Nonoko. The twins are very surprice to see that mikan is crying.

Anna; mikan-chan,

Nonoko: daijoubu desu ka?

Mikan: I want to go back to school. I'll go by my self.

With that she run to the bus stop and go to her dorm.

**(**Monday **) **as Mikan walk to her classroom, she always remembered about the accident. She can't take it off out of her mind. Usually. Mikan greet her friends but now. No more. Some of the students are getting worried about mikan. Then something cheer her up.

Someone is knocking the door. It was youchi, (10 years old.) he walk toward mikan and gave her a pink box with red bow. Mikan opened it. It was fluff puff. Mikan feel very happy and grateful. Her mood easily change. At lunchtime,

Hotaru: mikan, can I talk to you for a second?

Mikan: hai.

Hotaru held mikan's arm and walk to the corner of the cafeteria.

Mikan: nani? Hotaru?

Hotaru: please don't tell anyone about it.

Mikan: _this is the first time I heard she is begging._ Hai, hai. Nani?

Hotaru: I … umm… fall in love with…

Mikan: _fall in love? Impossible…._ With who?

Hotaru: nogi-kun

Mikan: what the heck?!

**(**Tuesday **)** mikan is sitting on the bench at the academy garden. Relaxing her mind. Until then…

Ruka: mikan –chan, is that true , you've got imai?

Mikan just nod. 

Ruka: can we trade?

Mikan: sure thing.

Then they both trade. When mikan is about to say a word, ruka was gone already. Then there come hotaru. The winds blow hard that make their paper switch. Mikan open the fold.

Mikan: _so I see that ruka got Natsume _*sigh* I should go right now to buy a present. Ja hotaru…!!!

Hotaru: … _my paper accidently switch with mikan… never mind. I just need to find whose got ruka…_

After that, mikan go to the central town. While hotaru just take a walk at the school. 

Then hotaru pass the Sakura tree.

Natsume: oi, blackmailer.

Hotaru: ….

Natsume: who do got?

Hotaru: …

Natsume: hn.

Then hotaru use her machine no. 159 :hypnotizing hat . First, you put the hat to the friend head. Then it start working. And Natsume totally in that hat.

Hotaru: tell me, baka, who do you got?

Natsume: I've got ruka.

Hotaru then shut down the machine. She walk toward Natsume the whisper.

Hotaru: I'll give 150 manga if you trade your puck with me.

Natsume: tch whatever. _ 150's manga? That is cool. I'll do whatever it takes._

After that they both trade.

**(**Friday **) **the farewell gift. All the students felt joy and some felt sad grabbed them. narumi then enter the class. They soon let the gining gift begin.

Narumi: okay now students. Are you ready to give your pick a gift?

Students: hai!!!

Narumi:we will start with tobita-san.

Yuu stand up and walk toward sumire and give her a box. she open it, it was a jade necklace.

Sumire: arigatou

Narumi: now sumire your turn and then so on and on.

Sumire stand up and give her present to kitsu. Kitsu give his to anna. Anna give hir gift to kokoro.

And that continue until it was back to yuu.

Narumi: okay then, we start again with hotaru.

Hotaru give her present to ruka and ruka give his to hotaru. Once again it stop to hotaru. Narumi told mikan to start. She stand up ang give her gift to Natsume and at the same time Natsume give to her because he is too **lazy.**

**(**Saturday **) at night. the farewell feast soon begin. All the students enjoy the music, food and dance with their friends. While mikan is walking to the sakura tree. She look at the bright moon and started to sing: cascada – every time we touch-**

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

she stop singing and look down. Then she heard a footstep. She look up and her hazel eyes met the crimson eyes. Natsume put his hands around mikan's neck then kiss her. Mikan eyes widen but she couldn't help it. She kiss him back. They broke the kiss together to take breathe then they continue their passionate kiss.

Natsume: mikan this is my real gift to you.

Natsume said it softly but enough for her to heard it. The next day, mikan and hotaru gone to the train station early then their other friends. She really miss her grandpa and wanted to forgot the sorrow memory leaving her friends alone and forgot about Natsume. 

While at the academy, Natsume is still searching for mikan. After tired searching, he decided to look at the train station. Fortunately, mikan and hotaru still in waiting. When mikan is about to put her foot at the train, she heard someone is calling her but she don't mind.

Natsume: mikan!!!!!

Hotaru: oi, baka, your lover is here.

Mikan: he is not. Come on, let's go home. ( tears come out and flow from her cheeks.)

Mikan about to enter the entrance until Natsume grab her down. Natsume hold her like bridal style and kiss her. Mikan broke the kiss.

Hotaru: here ,baka, I'll be waiting you at home.( give mikan her bags and giving a rare smile)

Mikan smile back. She get down and get her bag. She walk away not minding Natsume.

Natsume: hey, wait up.

Natsume run too fast then mikan stop and they end up kissing (again.) 

_**---------------------------------------- Thanks for reading-----------------------------------------------------------**__**  
**_from: mini-chan… bye (wave). Hope enjoy reading it and please review.


End file.
